


Gone

by bookworm116



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga accidentally hits her head on a boulder while hiking with phoebe.... And loses her memory... Again! But the only things she can't remember is what relationships she had with her friends. And Arnold starts to realize he misses the spitballs she used to throw at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.... Can't remember

**Author's Note:**

> Yah so I know I usually do ed edd n eddy fics but i wanted to try hey Arnold... Because I've discovered I really like hey Arnold. So bear with me while I try and paint the characters as they normally are.

Phoebe Heyerdahl stepped onto the rock and stared out into the wilderness.

"Isn't this exhilarating, helga?"

Helga Pataki panted as she followed her excited friend up the cliff. Suddenly her foot flew out from underneath her and she fell on her head.

Phoebe turned around and gasped. "Helga! Are you alright?" She ran to helga, but helga was already getting up and rubbing her head.

"Oh, I'm okay."

Phoebe appeared worried.

"Are you sure, helga?"

Helga nodded and smiled sweetly. "I'm fine. What did you say your name was?"

phoebe stared at her.

"I'm phoebe, your best friend since the first grade?"

helga continued to smile, a little creepily.

"We should get you home, helga." The two hiked down to Miriam's car, where Miriam was sitting and drinking a smoothie. 

"Oh, hello, girls! Did you enjoy your little adventure out in the country?"

phoebe took her aside and told Miriam the whole situation. They both agreed that getting helga home was the best thing to do.

helga kept telling phoebe and Miriam how pretty the mountains were, and he happy she was to be there.

phoebe bit her lip. Helga was NOT acting like herself.


	2. Maybe I like her

"How come, man? She's been nothing but nice to you this whole day!"

"I know, Gerald, but she's not acting like herself."

gerald stared quizzically at him.

then understanding lit up his face.

"You're jealous, aren't you! That helga's hanging out with all the popular guys!"

arnold turned red.

"no, I just.... She's not acting like herself is all."

it was true. Helga all day at school had not once pushed arnold around once. At the drinking fountain, she simply walked away. She hadn't thrown a single spitball at him all day. She hadn't even called him football head.

arnold sat at his desk and watched helga whisper and giggle with Rhonda.

the bow was gone, and helga's hair was in a ponytail. Arnold didn't like that. she didn't look like her normal self.  She was wearing a purple dress, that looked like it was her sister's dress.

Her angry demeanor was gone, and she was happy, bubbly, and hanging out with the popular kids.

when she got up to use the bathroom, arnold saw her throw something gold into the trash.

as the class filed out of the room, arnold reached down and took it out of the trash. It was a picture of himself. He was so shocked he almost dropped the picture. 

He opened the locket, and inside were the words, "arnold, my beloved. -helga Pataki"

arnold choked.

she was telling the truth.... On the rooftop.... And she... She really did love him. But she threw the locket out.... Which could only mean....

 

 

 

arnold walked home and went up to his room. 

"What's up short man?" Phil opened the door to see him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Oh boy. It was going to be one of those days._

"just a girl." 

Arnolds grandpa laughed.

"is this about your ugly friend with the one eyebrow?"

"she's not ugly, grandpa."

"of course not, my mistake."

arnold rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"We'll, do you like her or not? 'Fess up, Shortman!"

"what?! no, of course not!"

arnold's grandpa laughed knowingly.

"of course not, of course not."

arnold sighed.

"it's just that, well, she... i think she lost her memory or something. she hasn't spoken to me all day, she's hanging out with the popular kids..."

"jealous, are we?"

arnold gave his grandpa a death glare.

"it's  _not_ that!"

"invite her out to dinner, maybe she'll remember you!"

"what?! i can't do  _that_!"

Phil only shook his head and walked back out of the room.

_maybe i could take her out to dinner. i mean, she did ask ME out to dinner once, and i should probably repay her..._

before he could stop himself, he was phoning HELGA.

"hellooo?" her voice was sickeningly sweet in his ear.

"hi, uh, helga, it's me. arnold."

"who?"

ouch, that stung.

"arnold. you know, football head?"

"sorry, i'm not sure i know that name...."

oh god, what was he doing?!

"well... i was thinking maybe i could take you out to dinner...."

"oh, that would be wonderful.... what was your name again?"

"arnold."

"oh, yes. well, you can pick me up at 7! Ta!"

_ta?!_

arnold decided to go for a walk.

he saw phoebe in gerald's field, just standing around.

"hey, phoebe. what's up?"

"oh, nothing much, arnold...."

to his surprise phoebe started crying.

"oh, it's been awful, arnold! Helga hasn't talked to me all day, she's become best friends with Rhonda, and she's turned into another LILA! on second thought, arnold, you must LOVE the new Helga."

"actually she hasn't talked to me either."

phoebe frowned.

and muttered something about ice cream.

"what?"

"oh, nothing, arnold, just thinking..."

arnold sat next to phoebe on the bench.

"maybe we can help her come to her senses."

"do you really want to, arnold? i mean i did notice she did nothing mean to you this whole day..."

"well..."

"and i mean she's always throwing spitballs at you, and throwing food at you, and, and..."

"well..."

"and now she's been a totally different person, being nice to everyone! do you really want to bring the old helga back?"

"uh... phoebe... can you keep a secret?"

 

 


	3. Dinner with the queen

"i think... i mean.... what i meant is..."

Phoebe looked intently at arnold.

"yes?"

"well... maybe... i like... maybe i...."

arnold started turning red, and phoebe covered her mouth to hide her surprise at his next words.

"i.. like-like Helga."

"pardon?"

arnold covered his face.

"i mean... i know she's been really mean to me and everything... but... i think i like her, and it seemed like she paid attention to me in particular... i dunno... it kind of made me feel special. to be noticed like that. even though she did some mean things to me, i just..." arnold, who was now turning an even deeper shade of red, stopped rambling.

"oh, well... i'll talk to you later, arnold! bye!"

and with that, phoebe jumped up, and ran off.

~~~~~~

phoebe ran to helga's house, not even bothering to knock.

she threw open the door.

"AHhhh! don't you have any sense of privacy?"

"i'm really sorry helga, but-"

"do i even know you?"

phoebe's smile dropped.

"arnold... he like likes you, helga! he really does!"

"who?"

phoebe looked even sadder.

"you know, the boy you've stalked since you were in kindergarten, and you made a shrine in your closet that looked like him, and-"

"oh, that junk? yeah, i threw it out. can i help you with something, little girl?"

"Helga, i'm your best friend! how can you not remember me?"

helga shoed her out the door.

"sorry, freebee, but i really have to paint my nails."

phoebe ran down the sidewalk.

and straight into Gerald.

"hey, man, where's the fire?"

"oh, i'm terribly sorry Gerald but..."

Phoebe once again burst into tears and Gerald immediately softened.

"um, it's okay. are.. you okay?"

"NO! I am NOT okay, Gerald, not okay at all! Helga doesn't even remember me!"

she sobbed into his shirt and he put a hand around her.

"it's okay, phoebe. it's going to be okay."

Phoebe continued to cry.

"hey, maybe we can go see a movie or something. to get your mind off all this helga crap. come on."

phoebe sniffed and then let herself be led by gerald down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what does it matter, shortman? i thought you didn't like her!"

"yeah, but... i want to look at least presentable, grandpa..."

the time was 6:30, and arnold was frantically getting ready for his dinner date with Helga.

meanwhile, helga wasn't even trying to look good. she brushed her hair into a messy upsweep.

a short orange dress and some of her sister's old high heels and she laid around, calling her friends and not bothering to listen for the door.

when he finally came, helga came to the door and immediately went out to the car.

"well, where are we going, Armand?"

"you'll see."

"oh, goody! i just love surprises!"

Helga was taken into a restaurant and arnold had her sit at the table.

"Helga, My name is arnold. and i.... i mean... you dropped this picture of me in the trash earlier today."

"oh, how sweet of you, but i was throwing that out. i found a lot of useless stuff in my room and i decided to get rid of it all. you can keep it, i haven't the foggiest idea of why i had that."

 

arnold sighed.

this was going to be difficult.

 


	4. Movie 4 2

arnold sighed as helga stared at a tall, tan waiter nearby.

She wasn't even TRYING to pay attention to him.

helga finally noticed him, and waved slightly.

"so. what should we order?"

arnold looked hopeful but that was all she said.

no, "you're payin' for whatever i eat, arnold," or, "aren't i so sophisticated, arnold."

she wasn't trying to get his attention, either.

that was off.

and he kept questioning himself.

did he really want the old helga back?

the one who was always throwing thinks at him, being mean to him, bullying him?

_yes. because this wasn't helga._

arnold didn't even know what this was.

they finished their dinner in silence.

"so, do you wanna go see a movie?"

"not really. i had plans with Rhonda this evening, but i suppose i could make time for you, you fo-"

"what?"

arnold stared at her, and helga had a puzzled expression on her face, like she was trying to remember something.

"well, let's get out of here Arnold."

_he was really starting to miss being called football head._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"when you like someone, and they don't like you back, it's not so bad. but when you like-like someone, and they just like you, it hurts. have you ever felt that way about anyone, helga?"_

_helga stared at arnold in disbelief._

_oh, arnold, my soul, my meaning for_ _existence, why do i torment myself so wishing you would notice me, that you leave me breathless and for once in my no good life i could just tell you how i really feel instead of hiding behind this MASK i call myself_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

helga suddenly shot up straight.

she had just remembered something, but she didn't quite know what.

"well, let's go to the movie, arvald."

arnold sighed and they got up from the table.

the movie was long and boring, and helga fell asleep halfway through.

arnold let her sleep 'til the end and then he woke her to walk her home.

_this night was not going well._

he walked helga home and then trudged home himself.

"hey shortman, how'd the date go?"

"terrible."

phil sat next to arnold and arnold told his grandpa everything that had happened.

"sounds like you got a crush on her, shortman!" his grandpa chuckled.

arnold sighed.

"i'm going to bed, grandpa."

"i've got some very good advice for a youngster like yourself."

"what?"

"never eat raspberries. if you need me, i'll be in my office."

arnold sighed a second time.

he walked upstairs and got into bed.

he couldn't sleep, though.

her hair was down now... and although it looked pretty, it wasn't helga.

he missed the bow.

he really liked that bow.

arnold rolled over on his side and tried to sleep. he couldn't.

helga, with those soft blue eyes.

whom he wouldn't really mind if he had to marry her.

that ugly purple dress she was wearing now... it didn't suit her.

maybe just because he was used to her wearing the pink one.

he liked pink on her.

what was he DOING?

arnold got out of bed and walked downstairs.

his grandma was sitting on the couch.

"grandma..."

"hello, kimba. something bothering you?"

"well... there's this girl at school."

arnold then told the story all over again, and his gramma just sat with him. 

"kimba, you'll think of something. you always do."

arnold rolled his eyes.

"yeah, but do you have any advice?"

"make her remember the good times, kimba. violence is not the answer."

and his gramma walked out of the room.

arnold walked up to his room and finally fell asleep after thinking long and hard about what his gramma had said.

 


	5. finding you again

Arnold walked over to Gerald's house early the next morning.

he told gerald his whole plan, and gerald, to his surprise, was not the least bit interested in helping.

"look arnold, man, do you really want the old helga back?"

"yes."

"sure you do. you say that now-"

"Gerald, please."

gerald rolled his eyes and agreed to help.

the two spread the word to their classmates.

about a quarter of the class wanted the old helga back.

but the rest... well, they really didn't care, and a lot of them were really enjoying having a nicer version of helga.

When Helga arrived at school, arnold ran up to her.

"oh, hello, Arnold. it's a nice day, isn't it?"

"yeah, sure, it's great."

Arnold saw that she was wearing makeup now, and she had plucked her eyebrow.

she looked like a different person.

"i'm thinking of cutting my hair," she said, fluffing it and twirling around.

"oh, there's Rhonda. Gotta go, footb-" Helga once again cut herself off before she could say that word.

"what?" arnold asked, smiling sightly.

"nevermind. i don't know where that came from. if you'll excuse me, arnold."

Rhonda, Nadine, and a bunch of other girls crowded around helga, complimenting her hair and clothes.

Arnold sighed and went to class.

Mr. Simmons spoke aloud to the class, even though he was only talking to Helga.

"Excuse me, Helga, i couldn't help but notice your creative writing was.... well... not quite it's usual standard."

Helga grinned at him.

"oh, pooh, Mr. simmons. i didn't really have TIME for creative writing last night. i was out with my girlfriends."

she giggled and so did about half the girls in the class.

Mr. Simmons looked a little worried.

"are you feeling alright, Helga?" 

"i've never felt better!" she giggled again and instead of drawing in her notebook, or throwing a spitball at arnold, she passed notes to Rhonda and Nadine.

arnold spent the entire class looking over his shoulder, seeing if helga would ever notice him again.

phoebe amused herself by snapping pencils in half as she stared angrily at the giggly girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

that afternoon, as helga laughed with all her new friends, Phoebe was on the verge of tears again.

"she's my BEST FRIEND.." she blubbered into gerald's shirt.

Helga stared at the 7th grade boys.

arnold sighed and looked on as gerald comforted Phoebe, Helga flirted with a tall boy, and the other girls invited Helga for a sleepover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"i like your bow. it's pink like your pants."_

_helga stared at this boy, this football headed boy._

_she liked him. he was cute, and nice._

_Helga liked him ever since that day._

_and he never noticed her. Ever._

_he liked the sixth grade girls._

_he liked ruth._

_he liked lila._

_but never her. it was always some pretty, nice, and funny girl. well now she was all of those things._

_and arnold asked her on a date._

_she must be doing something right._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

helga snapped up.

she had remembered something.

something unimportant, she guessed.

then she saw the footbal- arnold- walking over to her.

arnold grabbed her by the arms.

"helga. please. why aren't you acting like yourself?"

Helga took on a puzzled expression.

"whatever do you mean?"

arnold's eyes lost their light as started to look more sad.

"why can't you just go back to being helga?"

"i AM helga, Arnold."

"no! no you aren't! i MISS you, helga!"

Arnold wasn't even aware he was yelling.

Helga backed away.

"oookay. well, maybe you should go talk to your friends, but-"

Arnold bit back tears as he watched helga walk over to some girls.

gerald walked over to arnold, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"man, i just don't get you. you claim to hate her, and then when she's finally nice, you hate that too. make up your mind, arnold."

"my mind is made up."

"um..."

arnold walked towards helga.

and.....


	6. back to normal

Helga felt arnold kissing her before she believed it was happening.

arnold didn't even know what he was doing.

but he knew he wanted to do that.

arnold pulled away and was about ready to run off, because helga was staring at him.

"hey, football head. that's not how you kiss a girl."

arnold gasped.

"Helga! you-you called me-"

helga smirked.

"i know what i called you."

"but how did you get your memory-"

"look, arnold, if me acting nice will make you want to kiss me-"

"NO!" arnold yelled.

helga looked a little shocked.

"u-um, Arnold?"

"you acting nice did the exact opposite, Helga! i... i missed the old you. a lot."

Arnold suddenly got shy and refused to look helga in the eye.

"oh, c'mere, you football head."

she grabbed him and kissed him again.

all of the kids stared.

Rhonda came over to them.

"aren't you attending my party tonight, Helga?"

helga glared at her.

"in another life, princess."

arnold gulped.

"helga, there's something i have to tell you."

just then, Phoebe came running over to them.

"HELGA!" she screamed.

"pheebs! what's up?"

phoebe hugged helga tightly.

"i missed you so much, Helga. you weren't like your normal self. you weren't my best friend anymore."

helga grinned at her.

"missed you too, pheebs. would you mind getting me the bow from my locker? i think i still have one."

"getting!"

Rhonda glared at helga.

"what do you mean you aren't coming, helga?"

helga smirked at her.

"i've got other plans."

arnold gulped again.

"y-you do?"

phoebe returned, carrying the pink bow.

"thanks, phoebe."

the bow was tied and helga was restored.

Helga couldn't help noticing when she put her bow in, a huge smile grew on arnold's face.

and then it faded, as he looked nervous.

"helga, i really need to tell you this."

Helga smirked at arnold.

"go ahead."

"i... i... i like-like you. helga."

the smirk fell as she stared at him incredulously. 

"you WHAT?!"

arnold flinched.

"i mean.. i think i like-like you, helga."

there was a heavy silence as helga stared at arnold. for what seemed like ages.

"i love you, football head."

"i know."

the kids stared at helga and arnold.

gerald rolled his eyes.

"why, arnold, why..."

helga continued to stare at arnold.

"what do you mean, you know?!"

arnold grinned at her.

"you already told me."

_on the rooftop. when we saved the neighborhood._

helga looked around the circle of kids staring at her.

she grabbed arnold's hand and ran with him to the park.

"let's get away from these idiots."

"what did you mean, you had plans tonight?"

"i have plans with you, football head."

"what?"

"nothing cheap. you pay for dinner."

arnold grinned at helga.

the old helga.

the one he really liked.

"whatever you say, helga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the story! hope you liked! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~bookworm116~


End file.
